


Interrupted by the Scooby Gang

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Oblivious friends interrupting flirty Choni moments from @iFlipForRizzles on AO3





	Interrupted by the Scooby Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one shot because I'm in a Choni mood rn

Cheryl was not well known for being charming.

Well, that’s a lie.

She was known to be charming in a Blossom way.

But no one knew that wasn’t her only form of charm.

The flirty side of Cheryl wasn’t seen often. Most assumed that much like her mother she was loveless.

Toni Topaz on the other hand, well she saw the fire in Cheryl’s soul. The love that just needed to be seen for it to be released.

But Cheryl was… fragile to put it politely. She wasn’t one to be pushed around, gently nudged in the right direction sure, but not shoved.

So Toni got to nudging. It was just a little flirting to bring Cheryl out of her shell.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Her gaydar had been correct after Cheryl had come out to her at Pop’s so the only major thing was Cheryl rejecting her. But Toni wasn’t blind; she’d seen Cheryl checking her out a few times.

Nothing wrong with a touch of flirting.

However, Toni didn’t factor in the Scooby gang.

\----

Toni was mid shift at the Whyte Wyrm when a few Northsiders came in; Cheryl, Archie, Veronica and Betty all strolling in, meeting Jughead at the bar.

“Hey guys, Bombshell, what’s up?” Toni asked, scrubbing down the bar in a pretence of working. It was a fairly quiet night so far, Toni was bored.

“Just wanted a change from Pop’s.” Betty replied with a smile.

“I didn’t know you worked here.” Cheryl said, tilting her head at Toni. Toni raised her eyebrow and smirked.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Toni replied. Cheryl leaned forward on the bar, tapping her nails on the scuffed, old wood.

“Maybe I want to.” Cheryl said quietly. Toni paused in her cleaning, watching Cheryl curiously.

“Well what’cha wanna know. I’m an open book for you Cheryl.” Toni said dramatically, resting her palms on the bar.

“Trying to sweet talk me TT?” Cheryl shot back with a smirk. Toni rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath.

“Depends.” Toni replied. Cheryl raised her eyebrow.

“On?” She asked impatiently.

“Is it working?” Toni asked, a cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

“Hey guys you wanna game of pool?” Archie said.

And just like that, the tension that had been building was gone. Cheryl’s playful smile had been schooled into a more neutral expression and Toni was silently cursing the stupid red headed football player.

“Working Arch.” Toni sighed, hanging her head slightly in defeat.

“I’d rather not embarrass you in front of your girl Andrews.” Cheryl said breezily. “Another time perhaps.”

\----

A similar thing happened again; friends with impeccably bad timing.

Cheryl and Toni had been sitting on the sofa in the rec room, just talking when Toni accidentally said something flirty.

“You flirting with me TT?” Cheryl asked amusedly. Toni rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the sofa.

“Me? Pssh never. A hot girl like you? Not even my type.” Toni replied dryly. “Why? Is it a problem if I do?”

“Not at all.” Cheryl murmured, shuffling closer on the sofa. Toni looked at her curiously.

“What does it take anyway?” Toni asked. Cheryl tilted her head and frowned.

“For what?”

“To get the Queen of Riverdale on a date.” Toni said with a smirk. Cheryl laughed softly, her hair falling over her face before she flipped it over her shoulder and rested her palm on Toni’s leg.

“I think you’re doing just fine Toni.” Cheryl said softly.

“Cheryl! Is Vixen’s practice still on?” Veronica and Betty came strutting into the room. 

Toni and Cheryl jumped out of their skins, leaning back from each other immediately. Toni blinked, had they been leaning closer? When had they been so close?

She shook her head as Cheryl scowled at the two interrupters.

“Yes. It is. Why on Earth wouldn’t it be?” Cheryl snapped.

“Well you see we heard from Josie who heard from Kevin who heard from…” Betty started… Toni just tuned it out and watched Cheryl’s fingers drawing circles just above her knee.

\----

It had been a few weeks since Toni and Cheryl had any time together by themselves. 

Not like they were trying to be alone… okay, they were. A lot.

Every time they saw each other they’d flirt. Yet everyone was ignorant to the fact Toni was worming her way into the supposed Ice Queen’s heart.

But yeah they were finally alone at Pop’s.

“Is it just me or has it been a busy week?” Toni asked around her milkshake straw. Cheryl rested her elbow on the table followed by her chin on her palm.

“It’s been… crowded.” Cheryl mused.

“The gang does seem to be around a lot.” Toni nodded, straw still between her teeth.

“Are you saying you don’t enjoy the company of our friends?” Cheryl gasped, hand over her heart. Toni laughed and rolled her eyes.

“What can I say? Sometimes I like some alone time with the Bombshell of Riverdale.” Toni replied with a grin.

“Well I happen to like alone time with the Queen of the Southside as well.” Cheryl said quietly.

Toni gulped quietly as Cheryl intertwined their fingers on the table top, gently playing with her fingertips absentmindedly as she drank her milkshake. Toni couldn’t stop watching Cheryl, the little frown lines she got between her eyebrows when she was thinking, the crinkle of her nose, all the little details.

Oh god. She had it so bad.

“Ah Toni, just the girl I was looking for.” Toni blinked, her hand feeling warm in Cheryl’s grasp, “Toni?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, FP, hi.” Toni stuttered looking up at the man by their table.

“I was just wondering if you’d tell Jug to stop by if you see him.” FP said, glancing between the two and their joined hands knowingly.

“Uh sure thing.” Toni said quietly.

“Thanks. You two girls have fun.”

Well then, maybe not everyone was oblivious.

\----

It was getting ridiculous. 

After their sort of date at Pop’s, that had ended with Toni driving Cheryl back to Thistle House and hesitating a second too long on her doorstep before Cheryl had placed a soft kiss to her cheek, well after that they’d had no time to themselves.

It was crazy how easily Cheryl had slipped into the Scooby Gang once her icy bitch persona had faded a little.

But now it was a curse. Having friends sucked, they were always interrupting them. With little things as well, literally Fangs once intervened their flirting to ask the time.

Like… the fuck? 

So now they were at Thistle House.

Evil mother and psycho uncle gone for the weekend. Some Satanic ritual in Greendale. Or at least that’s what Cheryl and Nana Rose assumed.

But Cheryl had invited Toni over for the weekend.

Nana Rose already loved Toni so it was all chill in the true Blossom household.

Best thing about that was Nana Rose totally knew they had a thing for each other so left them to their own devices the majority of the time. Not asking too much of Cheryl so as to not be rude with a guest in the house.

Toni even insisted she help.

Cheryl had blushed to high heaven when Nana Rose said:

“She’s a keeper Cheryl.”

Lucky Toni hadn’t heard or Nana Rose would be in trouble.

But now they were finally alone, for the first time in a week, no Scooby Gang to interrupt, no Serpents and no crazy family.

Just Toni and Cheryl. In Cheryl’s bedroom. On her bed. Watching Netflix.

Normal, chill stuff.

Except they were kinda far apart. Now, Toni was fairly sure Cheryl wasn’t normally like this.

“Cher, I don’t bite you know.” Toni teased. Cheryl glanced over at her and shuffled closer, until her head was resting on Toni’s outstretched arm

“I thought snakes bit.” Cheryl mused quietly.

“Only if you want me to.” Toni replied, eyes still on the TV.

Toni felt a hand on her cheek, turning her head down. She felt her heart skip as she came centimetres from Cheryl’s face, eyes boring into hers with a new type of heat behind them. Toni swallowed as Cheryl tugged her closer, her hand slipping to the back of Toni’s neck.

Toni had just felt the first brush of Cheryl’s lips against hers, that sweet taste of vanilla landing on her lips when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled back out of reflex but Cheryl just dug her nails into the back of Toni’s neck, making her breath hitch.

“Don’t. Answer. It.” Cheryl hissed quietly, breath hitting Toni’s lips. Toni nodded feverishly, turning into Cheryl to wrap an arm around her back and pull her flush against her. They were once again millimetres from locking lips when Nana Rose’s voice floated through the closed door.

“Cheryl dear, Josie is here.”

“For fuck sake.” Cheryl groaned, leaning her forehead against Toni’s, her huff of frustration coating Toni’s lips in a tingling warmth.

“Come on,” Toni said, voice rough and laced with want, “We should go see what she wants.”

\----

Turned out Josie was having a small crisis over her future that became a Josie centric weekend that left Toni itching to get her hands on Cheryl.

It was the Monday after that weekend that Cheryl threw caution to the wind.

A bit of fuck being discreet or subtle.

Her freaking friends had interrupted them too many times to count. 

She was sick and fucking tired of it.

So she’d told them all she was exceptionally busy that afternoon; Josie’s crisis sorted and filed away as complete. That under no circumstances except a nuclear war was she to be contacted.

She’d also mentioned that Toni was not to be contacted either. Yet none put the pieces together.

Some teen detectives they were.

But yeah, Cheryl had intended for Toni to drive them back to Thistle House together but she had to help out Jughead with the Blue and Gold. Minor change in plans.

Cheryl still waited patiently for Toni to arrive.

As in she was forced to sit down by Nana Rose who had told her off for pacing.

“Cheryl honey I know you like the girl but don’t take it out on the carpet.”

The doorbell went. Cheryl was up like the flash. She pulled the door open and Toni stepped through, shaking her hair out of it’s helmet hair syndrome quickly.

“Sorry I’m late, Jug needed-” Toni started.

“Well I need you now.” Cheryl interrupted, grabbing the collar of Toni’s flannel shirt and pulling her into her, lips finally crashing together.

Toni squeaked, dropping her helmet in surprise, her arms wrapping around Cheryl’s waist and lips opening up eagerly under Cheryl’s. There was a slam followed by a thud as Toni’s back hit the door, Cheryl pressing into her, hands tangling amongst pink streaks.

They seperated with a gasp, both panting heavily and Toni with red lipstick smeared around her lips, Cheryl’s lips pinker than when she’d opened the door.

“That… was…” Cheryl said with a grin.

“A long time coming.” Toni finished, kissing Cheryl again, eagerly slipping her tongue between Cheryl’s lips.

“Upstairs?” Cheryl asked between kisses, nipping at Toni’s lips softly. Toni gripped Cheryl’s waist tightly and nodded.

“Sounds good.” She agreed, moving to put her helmet on the floor out of the way instead of right in front of the door.

Cheryl tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the stairs, beaming as Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist and laughed down her neck.

They stumbled past the back of the sofa, not acknowledging Nana Rose’s amused chuckle but definitely blushing when her parting comment followed them upstairs.

“Don’t forget protection ladies!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
